Garland (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Garland Let us not hold back! You thought to best me? Neutral The battle begins! Let us begin! Only the fight... fuels me. Opponent level >10 higher than Garland I meet a worthy opponent! I will enjoy this. Garland has low Health My blood boils... the ultimate fight! A battle to the death? My pleasure! Opponent has low health Curse your fate of weakness! I will show no mercy! Other I'll end this quickly. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Come to be pulverized? — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. I will brandish you with defeat! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I will put an end to this fight! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific It is our fate to fight one another. — Warrior of Light I'll bury this pitiful warrior. — Garland The truth lies in the fight! — Firion Drown in your petty scheme! — The Emperor I'll show you your place! — Onion Knight You wish for destruction? Nonsense. — Cloud of Darkness You cannot escape from the cycle of battle! — Cecil There are no debts in battle! — Kain Know the stupidity in your attempts to resist! — Golbez The wind brings forth more battle! — Bartz My blade crushes even the Void! — Exdeath So your wandering fate continues. — Gilgamesh Cast away your doubts in battle! — Terra As you wish, crumble before me. — Kefka That weak blade can not cut me! — Cloud Do those fists contain your spirit? — Tifa A hero enslaved to battle... — Sephiroth The lonesome cub thinks he's lofty. — Squall The battleground is not your place. — Laguna Time cannot be altered. — Ultimecia Lay your life on the line! — Zidane I'll not show mercy on you. — Kuja Try proving your existence to me! — Tidus A lass that wields no weapon dares oppose me! — Yuna Swing to your heart's content! — Jecht Would you disrupt peace and lurch to chaos? — Shantotto A puny girl pities me? — Prishe Jesters cannot grasp glory! — Vaan Disappointed in the fight, are we? — Gabranth You dare to oppose your fate? — Lightning If the end is what you desire... — Chaos At last...I will finish you! — Cosmos Another prisoner of fate! — Cosmos Warriors You and I share the same fate. — Chaos Warriors Battle Nice try! — when dodging sideways You're finished! — when dodging backwards Here I come! — when dashing I'll crush you! — when using Bardiche, Lance Charge, or using HP attack during chase Go! — when using Twist Drill or Highbringer Take that! — when using '''Chain Cast Venerable strength! — when using Thundaga To ash! — when using Blaze Imbecile! — when using Earthquake You've no escape! — when using Tsunami Unleash the fury! Crumble! — when using Flare Warrior soul! — when activating EX Mode Know your limits! — when EX Burst begins Can you stand this? — when EX Burst is performed Miserable insect! — with perfect EX Burst execution You're pathetic! — when using EX Revenge I must join forces! — when used as Assist. Victory Only victory fulfills me! — Neutral That was disappointing. — Finish with low HP This is a fight! My blood boils! — Finish with low HP I am unstoppable with this power! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) That was exhilarating! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Come and fight me again! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Go train some more. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat That was a... gratifying fight. I have no regrets. I will return. I accept my fate. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I have been waiting for this moment. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) The cycle ends... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) So I'm not on par. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes